L'invitation
by Michuni
Summary: Sasuke revient à Konaha. Mais il se comporte bizarrement, que lui arrive-t-il? Naruto va essayer de le découvrir."Alors vient avec moi"il écarquilla les yeux...


Ce matin-là, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient. Bref, c'était une belle journée au village connue sous le nom de Konoha. Tsunade, l'Hokage du village avait hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l'un des plus forts des ninjas de Konoha.

– Shizune ! Appelle Sakura, elle doit être dans la salle des examens médicaux.

– Tout de suite Hokage-sama.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille avec des cheveux étonnamment rose entra dans le bureau.

– Vous m'aviez appelé Tsunade-sama?

– Oui Sakura, je voudrais que tu aille chercher Naruto et que vous reveniez tous les deux ici .

– Bien!

POV Sakura:

Je me demande pourquoi Tsunade nous fait venir dans son bureau. C'est peut-être pour une mission! Pourtant elle avait dit qu'il y en n'aurait pas avant 2 semaine .C'est peut-être pour autre chose.

POV Naruto:

– Hum...quesque?

Bon sang qui c'est qui vient me réveiller d'aussi bonne heure? Il est 8 h!

– J'arrive, j'arrive.

Ça doit être Sakura, il n'y a qu'elle pour tambouriner ma porte comme ça.

Je m'habille vite fait et je vais lui ouvrir la porte.

– Sakura, bonjour…

Elle me pousse et rentre dans mon appart, regarde autour d'elle et se tourne vers moi.

– Tu n'étais même pas réveiller?

– Je te rappelle qu'il n'est que 8h et qu'on est censés se reposer!

– Ce n'est pas une excuse! Dépêche-toi, Tsunade veut nous voir dans son bureau.

– Pourquoi? Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas de mission avant 2 semaines.

– Je ne sais pas, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est de venir te chercher.

– Bon attend moi, il faut que je prenne une douche.

– Ola la la, les garçons… Dépêche-toi!

– Oui, oui.

Je prends ma douche m'habille et Sakura et moi nous dirigeons vers le bureau de Tsunade, je me demande ce qu'elle veut cette vieille.

« Toc, toc ».

Je frappe à la porte, et j'entends un entrer. Sakura et moi nous entrons dans le bureau. Je ne remarque pas tout de suite Kakashi qui est dans un coin près du porte.

– Naruto ! Je vous ai fait venir ainsi que Kakashi pour vous annoncer une nouvelle qui va vous plaire.

– Baa-chan vous ne pouviez pas attendre? Il n'est même pas 9h, Sakura a failli défoncer ma porte!

– Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes j'ai juste frappé à ta porte!

– Bien sûr, si on appelle donner des coups de poings dans une porte comme une malade, alors là oui!

– Naarutoooooooooooooooooooo!

– Aie, aie, aie, ça fait mal Sakura-chan!

– Ca suffit vous deux ! Si je vous fais venir dans mon bureau ce n'est pas pour vous voir vous chamailler !

– Excusez-nous Tsunade-sama! Dirent tous les deux en s'inclinant.

– Voilà, c'est à propos de Sasuke!

…

– …Sasuke? demanda Naruto.

– Il... Il y a du nouveau Tsunade-sama? Demanda Sakura.

– Oui Sakura, maintenant que Sasuke à venger son frère et tuer Danzo, il a décidé de revenir à Konoha.

– Quoi..? Sasuke est ici? s'écria Naruto

– Calme-toi Naruto, il est dans les sous-sols. Comme il a déserter Konoha il y a maintenant 4 ans , les dirigeants de Konoha ont décider de l'enfermer jusqu'un Procès.

– Quoi? S'écrièrent Naruto et Sakura.

– Calmez-vous tous les deux, ils vont pas l'enfermer dans un prison ! Enfin j'espère.

– Mais Baa-chan pourquoi ils l'ont mis en Garde à vue ?

– Naruto! Tu es d'accord avec moi si je te dis qu'il à quitter Konoha il y a 4 ans, il a rejoint Oroshimaru avant de le tuer et il a commis beaucoup de meurtres, dit Kakashi.

– Kakashi-sensei…

– Écoutez. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra faire quelque chose pour lui d'accord? Et en attendant je vous propose d'aller le voir. Q' est-ce que vous en dites?

– D'accord Tsunade-sama. Dit Sakura.

Kakashi, Tsunade et Sakura se dirigèrent vers la porte.

– Naruto? Naruto tu viens ?

– Je vais rentrer chez moi! J'avais oublié que je dois faire ….le ménage. Désoler ….à plus tard!

– Naruto….!

–Laisse le partir Sakura il lui faut du temps. C'est difficile pour lui, qui a passé 4 ans à essayer le convaincre de revenir à Konoha, et un beau jour il apprend qu'il est de retour.

– Si vous le dites Kakashi.

Tsunade, Kakashi et Sakura descendirent aux sous-sols. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en métal et après que Tsunade ait tapé quelques chiffres sur un ordinateur qui se trouver tout près la porte s'ouvrit.

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto était assis sur un arbre qui se trouvait dans le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe 7.

Il avait du mal à croire que … non il ne supporter pas l'idée que Sasuke ait pu revenir. Il trouvait ça louche. Tout ce temps où il l'avait supplié de revenir, tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à le chercher et quand il le trouvait enfin, il perdait sa trace. Et tout à coup il avait décidé de revenir? Comme ça, parce qu'il en avait envie? Bien sûr il était content qu'il soit là enfin mais en vérité ce qui le déranger c'est que s'il était revenu, ce n'était surement pas parce qu'il lui avait demandé, non, ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il l'avait forcé mais parce que Sasuke avait voulu revenir de lui-même. Naruto n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse qu'il avait faîte auprès de Sakura, il y a maintenant 4 ans et il se sentit encore une fois trop faible, il ne méritait pas de devenir Hokage s'il n'avait était même pas capable de ramener son meilleur ami. Mais si ça se trouve, peut être que Sasuke était revenu parce que lui il ne l'avait jamais abandonné, et avait était à sa recherche pendant tout ce temps. Parce que lui, Naruto, lui l'avait suivis? Non il en était sûr que ce n'était pas pour ça.

POV Normale:

Il faisait sombre dans cette pièce. Sakura s'avança un peu et vit une cellule avec des barres autour pour empêcher que le prisonnier puisse utiliser les ninjas ou une autre technique. Il y avait un lit à droite et une silhouette était assise dessus le dos contre les barres et les yeux fermés. Tsunade s'avança près de cellule et dit:

–Bonjour Sasuke.

–…

–Sasuke il va y avoir un procès pour décider de ton sort, mais en attendant je fais ce que je peux pour qu'ils ne te condamnent pas.

– Un procès! Tss pour m'interroger, dit Sasuke.

–Oui évidemment mais ça devrait bien se passer puisque tu nous a débarrassé d'Oroshimaru et d' Itachi, répondit Kakashi.

– Hn.

– Le procès aura lieu demain, dit Tsunade.

– Est-ce que tu as faim Sasuke? Demanda Sakura.

– Non.

–D…d'accord.

Sasuke avait ouvert les yeux et la fixait, Sakura rougit et baissa les yeux. Au moins il avait l'air d'être plus gentil qu'avant.

–Tu sais Sasuke, je suis contente que tu sois enfin là et que tu aies réussi venger ton clan, dit Sakura.

Sasuke plissa les yeux, il n'aime pas qu'on parle de son clan, il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet maintenant, ni plus tard d'ailleurs car Sakura n'avait jamais compris ce que ça faisait de perdre un être cher.

– Bon, maintenant que tu la vue Sakura on va s'en aller. Nous reviendrons demain te chercher Sasuke, annonça

Tsunade.

–…

– A demain Sasuke, repose toi bien, dit Sakura avant de lui tourner le dos et lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte Sasuke l'appela :

–Sakura!

– Oui Sasuke?

– Naruto est au courant?

– Oui, il l'est, répondit-elle.

–Il n'est pas là.

Sakura baissa la tête, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre de toute façon ce n'était pas une question.

– Il est occupé, répondit Tsunade.

– Je vois, merci.

Sakura fut surprise que Sasuke l'ai remercié mais elle se contenta de sourire avant de lui dire au revoir et elle sortit de la pièce suivit de son sensei et Tsunade.

Sasuke était un peu déçus, il pensait que dès qu'il serait au courant, Naruto viendrait le voir. Il eut un pincement au cœur à la pensé qu'il n'est pas voulu venir. Car oui, si Naruto n'était pas venu, ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu le voir. Après tout c'était pour lui qu'il était revenu. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le lit qui n'était pas très confortable. De toute façon il s'en fichait de ce baka.

Naruto était en train de s 'entrainer et il était midi quand Sakura arriva.

– Naruto je croyais que tu devais faire le ménage.

– J'ai fini et je m'entraine maintenant.

– Naruto, je sais très bien que tu as mentit, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le voir?

– Vous avez parlé?

– Euh.. Oui, dit-elle un peu frustré qu'il change de sujet.

– De quoi?

– Eh bien on lui as dit qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et qu'on l'aiderait. En tout cas il avait l'air plus gentil.

– Je vois, il était content de te voir j'imagine, dit Naruto en recommençant à s'entrainer.

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être, on fait partit d'une même équipe, tu sais il est toujours pareille on n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il ressent.

–…

– Il m'a demandé si t'était au courant.

–Au courant de quoi?

– De son retour.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as répondu?

–Je lui ai dit que oui. Et il m'a dit que t'était pas là..

– Tu veux dire qu'il t'a demandé si j'étais venu !

– Non il a dit il n'est pas là. Tu devrais aller le voir tu sais, il avait l'air déçut et je suis sûr qu'il voudrait te voir, après tout tu fais aussi partit de l'équipe 7.

– J'irais le voir après, mais pour l'instant j'ai faim. Tu veux venir avec moi Sakura?

– Chez Ichiraku?

– Oui.

– Euh…non je n'ai pas très faim.

– Tant pis, j'irais tout seul. A plus.

I l haussa les épaules et partit vers son restaurant préférer Ichiraku.

Une fois arriver Naruto commanda 5 bols, il les avala en un rien de temps et à 14h 20 il décida de se diriger vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Une fois arrivé il frappa à la porte puis rentra sans permission.

– Comme d'habitude, t'es en train de dormir baa-chan.

– Naruto! Tu aurais pu frapper, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je suis occupé, tu ne vois pas que je travaille.

– Si dormir signifie pour un Hokage travailler alors on peut dire que tu es très occupé.

– Répète!

– Oh ça va, t'as très bien compris la vieille.

– Combien de fois je t'ai répéter de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

– Je voudrais rendre une petite visite à Sasuke.

– Oh! Je vois. D'accord, si t'as fini le ménage. SHIZUNE!

– Oui, Hokage-sama!

–Emmène Naruto aux sous-sols, il voudrait voir Sasuke.

–Bien !

Shizune et Naruto se dirigèrent aux sous-sols et quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Shizune lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa là en disant qu'elle avait du travail et qu'elle reviendrait le chercher. Naruto poussa la porte, il faisait sombre. Il trouva l'interrupteur à sa gauche. Après avoir allumé la lumière, il se dirigea vers la silhouette qui semblait être endormi dans la cellule. Il l'ouvrit, entra, s'installa sur une chaise et attendit qu'il se réveille. Il savait que Sasuke devait avoir faim et il avait apporté des onigiris le plat préférer de Sasuke. Après à peu près 1heure la

Silhouette se mit à bouger.

– Tu te réveilles enfin? Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Sasuke s'assit sur son lit, il avait senti le chakra de Naruto un peu plus tôt.

– Depuis combien de temps t'est là?

– 1heure.

–Hn.

– Je t'ai apporter des onigiris, Sakura m'a dit que t'avait rien manger. « C'était faux, Sakura ne lui avait jamais dit ça ».

– Hn.

Naruto lui tendis les onigiris et les baguettes. Sasuke les prit et commença a manger.

–Baa-chan m'a dit que t'es revenu parce que t'as plus rien à accomplir.

–Hn.

–Je vois.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Naruto dit:

–Sakura est vraiment contente que tu sois revenu au village, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

–…

– Toujours aussi bavard, dit Naruto avec son grand sourire.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que t'était occupé. C'est Sakura qui ta dit de venir me voir?

Naruto baissa la tête, il était déçu que Sasuke lui ait dit ça.

–… Si tu le prends comme ça. Désoler de t'avoir déranger, je vais m'en aller alors. Et pour ton information elle m'a juste conseiller de te voir.

Naruto se leva pour s'en aller quand Sasuke dit:

–Désoler.

– Hein?

– T'es sourd maintenant ? Baka.

– Je ne suis pas baka, TEME.

–Arrête de crier, Uzuratankashi, tu me casse les oreilles.

– Eh, ne me traite pas d'Uzuratankashi, teme.

–Dobe!

–Teme!

– T'as que ça a me sortir ou quoi?

Naruto se tut, il se souvint de leurs disputes ,4 ans auparavant. Il sourit, ça lui fit plaisir de retrouver son ancien rival et son meilleur ami en même temps.

– Pourquoi tu souris Baka? Ya rien de drôle.

– Oh pour rien, je suis content de te savoir parmi nous, dit-il. En plus t'es toujours aussi têtu.

– Quoi? Répète Uzuratankashi.

– Bon d'accord t'es devenu surement très fort mais tu ne parles pas beaucoup, et tu me traite tout le temps d'Uzuratankashi, comme quand on était petits.

– Hn.

– Hn.

–Que…?

– Ha, ha, ha ha. Je t'ai piqué ta réplique. ^^

Naruto se mit à rire, Sasuke sourit, il était soulagé de savoir que Naruto était le même, bien qu'il soit lui aussi changer. Il avait l'air d'être beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Non seulement il avait grandi mais il avait muri aussi.

– Naruto, il est temps pour toi de t'en aller ça fait déjà plus d'1 heure que t'es là!

Shizune était de retour elle s'approcha de la cellule et l'ouvrit.

– Où tu as eu la clé?

– Oh la clé, elle était sur le bureau de Baa-chan.

– Et tu l'as pris ?

– Bah ouai.

– Elle le sait?

– Non je ne crois pas, bon bah ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais y aller Sasuke, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

– Hn

– Hn

– …

– Hé, hé.

Naruto partit en rigolant, et lui fit un au revoir avec la main avant de quitter la pièce.

– Baka.

Sasuke fut soulagé, il avait eu peur que Naruto ne veille plus le voir mais ce Baka était resté le même et il ne se plaint pas. Il soupira à l'idée d'être demain, il avait hâte que tout ça se termine. Il s'endormit en espérant de rentrer chez lui bientôt. Il en avait marre de cette cellule. Quoique ce ne fût pas si mal que ça, au moins il n'y avait pas de bruit et il aimait quand c'est calme.

Après avoir rendu la clé à Tsunade et après qu'il y était forcé s'excuser par Shizune, Naruto rentra chez lui. Il faisait déjà nuit et il décida d'aller dormir. Il n'avait pas remarqué le temps passer quand il avait était avec Sasuke .Il s'endormit en pensant au lendemain.

POV Sasuke:

Je me réveillai. J 'avais entendu un claquement et je savais que c'était l'Hokage et les forces spéciales de Konoha.

– Bonjour Sasuke, le procès va commencer dans quelques instants. Je t'ai apportait à manger. Dit Tsunade.

– Hn. Merci.

Après avoir mangé Tsunade et les forces spéciales me demandèrent de les suivre. (Comme si j'avais le choix -').

Nous marchâmes pendant un moment dans ce bâtiment. D'après ce que j'avais compris, on était passé par une sorte de tunnel pour éviter d'y aller par les rues de Konoha et j'en fus reconnaissant même si je ne l'avouerai jamais. Je n'avais pas très envie que tout le village me regarde comme un assassin ou un détraqué.

– On est arrivé.

J'entrai derrière Tsunade. Dans la pièce il y avait une grande table ronde, avec 5 chaises autour, 3 étaient déjà occuper. Tsunade s'installa sur la 4ème chaise et moi sur la 5ème . Le procès débuta.

Je sortis du bureau, j'avais un mal de crâne pas possible. Ce fichu procès avait pris fin, j'avais eus l'impression qu'il ne finirait jamais. J'avais tenu bon et n'avait montré aucun sentiment. Je suis libre! Ils ont décidé de me libérer.

– Sasuke, je sais que tu en a marre de tout ce blablas mais je voudrais que tu me suives dans mon bureau j'ai une dernière chose à te dire.

Je suivis Tsunade, une fois arrivait-elle s'installa derrière son bureau. Puis quelques secondes plus tard Kakashi entra.

– Sasuke comme tu sais après que tu aies quitté le village, on ta remplacer dans l'équipe 7.Désormais tu vas réintégrer l'équipe.

– Hn.

– Je suppose que ça veut dire d'accord .

–Hn.

– Bon retour dans l'équipe 7 Sasuke. Dit Kakashi.

– Merci, Kakashi-..Sensei.

– Bien et une dernière chose, concernant la demeure des Uchiwa.

A ce moment-là, Naruto fit son apparition dans le bureau.

– Tu pourrais frapper pour une fois! S'écria Tsunade.

– Oh ça va la vieille, t'as l'habitude toute façon. Je suis encore étonner que ne t'es pas en train de dormir, je me souviens que c'est le travail de l'Hokage non?

BOUM!

Le verre d'eau qui était sur le bureau de Tsunade partit en mille morceaux.

– COMBIEN DE FOIS IL FAUT QUE JE TE REPETE, JE SUIS HOKAGE, TU N'AS PAS A ME PARLER COMME CA! ET MON TRAVAIL JE LE FAIT TRES BIEN!

– Oui, oui si tu le dit.

– Alors Hokage-sama où en étions-nous? Demanda Kakashi avant que le bureau ne puisse se retrouver en mille morceaux lui aussi.

J'étais surpris la façon dont s'adressait Naruto à cette femme, il devait bien la connaître sûrement.

– Oui donc je disais la demeure des Uchiwa a était fermer et personne ne s'est approcher donc il ne doit pas être très propre et en très bon état. Pendant que la demeure sera en nettoyage, il faudrait qu'on te trouve un lieu où dormir. Donc Naruto puisque tu es là si tu veux bien que Sasuke vienne chez toi pendant un moment.

– Euh bah oui, ça ne me dérange pas.

– Bien! La question est réglée.

– Et mon avis?

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi.

– Sasuke je ne crois pas que tu aies le choix ^^ . A moins que tu préfères dormir dehors.:/

– Hn. « J'étais en quelque sorte obligé d'accepter. »

– Bien, vous n'avez pas de mission pour quelques semaines alors reposez-vous.

Moi et Naruto sortirent du bureau.

– Bon bah moi je vais chez Ichiraku, tu viens?

– Hn.

Je suivis Naruto jusqu'à Ichiraku.

–Naruto !

-Sai, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

–Je te cherché, comme j'avais rien de prévus je penser rester un peu avec toi. Mais je vois que t'as de la compagnie.

– Oui, Sasuke a été libérer et il va revenir dans l'équipe. Je suis désoler que tu sois obligé de quitter l'équipe 7.

– Je vois, ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas, dit Sai avec son faux sourire.

Je le sentais pas celui-là, avec son sourire bizarre et d'abord Naruto et lui avait l'air d'être très proche. Je n'aimais pas ça .Après que Naruto ait avalé 5 bols à lui et moi 1, nous quittâmes le restaurant. Il était 4 h d'après-midi.

Je suivis Naruto jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois arriver Naruto ouvrit son appart et m'invita à entrer.

– Euh désoler, c'est un peu le bordel. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger tout ça.

Je regardai autour de moi, des chaussettes trainaient par terre, il y avait des bols de ramens sur la table du salon, des vêtements étaient çà et là, c'était pire qu'un bordel! Mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que ça soit propre après tout c'était l'appart de Naruto.

– Ca ne m'étonne pas. C'est de voir le contraire qui m'aurait surpris.

Naruto me jeta un regard blasé.

– Hé, qu'est-ce que tu insinue?

– Que tu devrais ranger tout ça.

J'allai m'assoir dans le canapé qui se trouvait dans le salon et alluma la télé. Pendant ce temps-là , Naruto avait tout ranger et après un quart d'heure il revint dans le salon.

– T'as faim? Tu veux boire un truc? J'ai remarqué que t'as mangé qu'1 bol de ramens.

– Je veux bien boire un truc, et une personne normal n'en mange pas plus qu'1 sauf s'il s'agit de toi.

– N'importe quoi, et euh désolé je vais préparer des onigiris alors, t'aurais dut me dire que t'aime pas les ramens.

Je le regardai, Naruto se préoccuper de moi? Mais il détourna les yeux.

Après quelques minutes dans la cuisine, il revint avec deux assiettes et les posa sur la table qui se trouvait entre la télé et le canapé. Il retourna dans la cuisine et revint avec une bouteille de soda et deux verres. Pendant ce temps-là, j'avais éteint la télé et le regardait faire.

– Désolé, je ne sais pas si t'aime bien du soda mais j'ai que ça alors ...

– Naruto?

– Oui?

– Arrête de t'excuser, et puis j'aime bien du soda.

POV Normale:

Naruto rougis légèrement de honte et baissa la tête pour faire en sorte que Sasuke ne s'en rend pas compte. Ils finirent de manger et Naruto alla rapporter les assiettes et les verres à la cuisine puis revint dans la pièce. Il était 19h 30 quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

– J'arrive! Naruto alla ouvrir laissant Sasuke dans le salon.

Celui-ci entendit quelques bruits à l'entrée puis des pas qui venaient dans le salon.

– Sasuke, je ne savais pas que tu étais chez Naruto . Je ne dérange pas j'espère!

Naruto lui sourit, avant de lui dire:

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu dérange pas du tout. Euh installe toi, avec Sasuke on avait justement finit de manger.

Sasuke remarqua que Sakura et Naruto s'entendaient bien. Sakura n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner et lui passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Dit donc Naruto, je tu t'occupes bien de tes invités j'espère, je suis sûre que Sasuke avait faim.

– On dirait que tu te doutais de moi. Dit Naruto en rigolant.

– Mais non, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont doux tes cheveux Naruto, dit Sakura en caressant les cheveux de Naruto. Tu utilises quoi comme shampoing ? (question pourrie-', discutions pourrie XD)

– Euh … je... Ben...

Naruto vit que Sasuke les regardaient et se sentit un peux égoïste de le laisser hors de leur conversation.

– En fait pourquoi tu étais venu Sakura? Demanda Naruto.

– Comme ça, j'en avais envie, et puis tu sais bien que je viens presque tous les soirs.

– Oui c'est vrai et j'y pense on devait regarder le film, tu sais celui qui viens de sortir y a pas longtemps ?

– Ah oui! Baby Sitter (c'est le seul nom qui m'est venu à ce moment-là dsl) et si on le regarder maintenant, tu l'avais achetait le DVD si je m'en souviens!

– Oui c'est une bonne idée! Sasuke tu regarde avec nous?

– Non je vais sortir, il dure combien de temps le film?

Naruto regarda derrière la boîte et dit:

– 1h55, pourquoi?

– Eh bien je reviendrais dans 2h, je vous laisse.

Le film venait de finir, quand Naruto remarqua que Sakura était proche de lui mais vraiment très proche, il avait chaud et n'osait pas se tournait vers elle.

– A la la, qu'est-ce qu'il était bien se film.

– Oui, il était drôle surtout dans le gymnase,

– Ah oui t'as vu les habits de mec ha, ha, ha, ha!

– Ha, ha, ha ,ha, ha! Il était ridicule.

Naruto et Sakura rigolèrent encore un moment. Puis soudain ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. Sakura avait mis sa main sur la cuisse de Naruto et s'était penchait sur lui tellement elle rigolait. Naruto était rouge, on aurait dit une pivoine, Sakura se rendant compte de sa position enleva sa main et rougit à son tour.

– Euh... Désolé, dit-elle

– Ce n'est pas grave.

Naruto n'était pas sûre de lui mais osant quand même il approcha son visage à celle de Sakura, celle-ci se rendant compte de ce qu'il voulait faire rougit encore et ferma les yeux. Naruto ferma les yeux à son tour, son cœur battait si fort qu'il se demanda si Sakura l'entendait , il n'arrivait pas à le croire il était en train d'embrasser Sakura, c'était doux , il caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue et Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour autoriser l'accès, Naruto avait passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Sakura quant à elle, entoura le cou de Naruto avec ses mains et se colla un peu plus à lui.

Sasuke quant à lui après avoir passé 2h dans le parc assis sur un banc rentra. Il ne frappa pas car il avait la clé, puis il entra et trouva que c'était calme et il en conclut que Sakura devait être partit maintenant. Il arriva dans le salon et vit qu'il y avait des canettes de coca, des chips, des bonbons puis en entendant un bruit vers sa gauche, il jeta un regard vers le canapé puis s'arrêta, surpris. Sakura et Naruto étaient en train de s'embrasser, Sakura était allongé sur Naruto et lui caressait les cheveux tandis que Naruto l'avais pris dans ses bras. Ne supportant plus cette scène Sasuke toussota. Naruto et Sakura surpris se redressèrent et en voyant Sasuke rougirent tous les deux.

– Sasuke tu... tu es revenu, dit Naruto mal à l'aise.

– Je... je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. A.. à demain Naruto, dit Sakura.

Puis elle sortit presque en courant, rouge comme une pivoine.

Naruto se retrouva seul avec Sasuke dans la pièce, il était tellement mal à l'aise qu'il n' osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. D'ailleurs pourquoi se sentait-il comme s'il avait trahi Sasuke en faisant ça.

– Eh bien, comment était le film?

– Il... il était très drôle, déclara Naruto en ramassant les papiers et les 2 canettes.

– Hn.

– T'aurais dû le regarder avec nous, je suis sûre que ça aurait était amusant!

– Non, je ne crois pas.

Naruto hésité à dire quelque chose et Sasuke le vit très bien.

– Accouche!

– Hein?

– Tu veux me dire un truc non?Alors accouche.

– Euh oui. Dit Sasuke, je voulais savoir si tu… enfin est-ce que ? Non laisse tomber.

– Naruto dit le, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

– Eh bien, je sais que ça va te paraître idiot mais tu ne serais pas … est -ce que tu es jaloux de moi?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, il était surprit de cette question. Puis il baissa les yeux, non Naruto se trompait ce n'était pas de lui qu'il était jaloux.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça?

–Eh bien, je... tout à l'heure quand Sakura et moi on parler j'ai eu l'impression que ça te déranger et quand tu nous a surpris en train de… enfin … de nous embrasser t'avais l'air d'être en colère.

– Non je ne suis pas jaloux .T'es toujours amoureux d'elle?

– Hein? Euh... je... bah... Je ne sais pas, Naruto rougit, c'était gênant de parler de ça avec Sasuke. Bon je vais préparer t'as chambre, tu peux aller prendre une douche c'est tout au fond dans le couloir.

Naruto le laissa prendre sa douche et alla préparer une chambre, heureusement que son appart était plus grand que l'ancien. Après avoir mis un boxer et un pyjama sur le lit, Naruto partit dans sa chambre mis son pyjama qui était juste un pantalon, et alla dans le salon pour attendre que Sasuke ait finit et prendre la douche à son tour. Après quelques minutes le bruit d 'eau s'arrêta puis Sasuke sortit avec une serviette autour des hanches.

– Naruto? Tu ne dormais pas?

– Bah non, j'attendais que tu finisses, dit-il. Sasuke avait un beau corps, musclé mais pas trop, la peau pâle lui allait très bien avec ses cheveux noirs ainsi que ses yeux. Avec encore des gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur son torse. Il était parfait! Naruto rougit et détourna les yeux s'apercevant qu'il mater le corps de Sasuke.

– J'ai finis, tu peux prendre t'as douche.

– Hum, je t'ai mis un pyjama sur le lit!

Naruto entra dans la salle de bain se déshabilla et alla sous la douche. Pendant ce temps-là Sasuke n'avait pas sommeil il mit le pyjama « un débardeur noir et un pantalon bleu foncé » et alla se préparer du café dans la cuisine. Il était 22h00 quand il entendit les pas de Naruto.

POV de Naruto:

Ah, Sasuke doit être en train de dormir. Bon il n'est que 22h00, je vais me préparer du café et regarder la télé.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

–Hein? Le café est chaud? Pourtant je ne l'ai pas réchauffé tout à l'heure.

– Ça t'arrive souvent de parler tout seul, baka?

Je sursautai et me retourna, Sasuke était assis près de fenêtre avec une tasse de café à la main.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout toi?

– Je ne suis pas debout, mais assis!

– Je voulais dire, pourquoi tu ne dors pas, teme!

Sasuke soupira et dit:

– J'n'avais pas sommeil.

POV de Sasuke:

Il est craquant dans son pantalon et ce débardeur lui va bien on voie bien ses muscles. Maintenant qu'il est grand Naruto est devenu plus beau, je comprends pourquoi Sakura lui cours après. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, il ne fallait pas que je saute sur lui.

Après avoir fini notre café nous allâmes dormir.(Le café en plein nuit, ils sont pas malin -')

POV Naruto:

Je me réveillai et assis sur mon lit. Il est 7h00. Oh putain, j'aurais jamais du boire du café hier soir, j'ai passé 2h avant que je m'endors enfin! Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, prend ma douche et reviens dans ma chambre m'habille et va dans la cuisine. Ah tiens Sasuke est déjà debout.

– S'lut, t'es réveiller depuis longtemps?

– Je ne traine pas au lit comme certains! Dit Sasuke.

– Hé, il n'est que 7h00, en plus c'est les « vacances ».

–Pff, soupira Sasuke.

Je pris mon petit-déjeuner et alla rejoindre Sasuke dans le salon devant la télé. Il était midi quand j'ai décidé de sortir.

– Bon moi je sors.

–Où?

– M'entraîner tiens!

–Je viens avec toi.

–Ok.

On sortit de mon appart et après que je l'ai fermé à clé on allait se diriger vers le terrain d'entrainement quand on m'appela.

– Hé ho, Narutooo!

–Yo Kiba, Akamaru!

–Tu va t'entrainer?

–Ouai, tu veux venir?

– Oui, moi et Akamaru on va t'écraser ;D.

– Pfff, n'importe quoi!

– Oh, Sasuke?

Kiba jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, celui-ci lui fit un signe avec la tête.

– Ah oui Kiba, Sasuke est revenu au village et il a réintégrer l'équipe7.

– Hein? Ils l'ont laissé revenir comme ça?

– Non il y a eu un procès et ils l'ont libérer ^^.

– Ah je vois, ok. Ben je vais vous laisser alors, on s'entrainera plus tard Naruto.

– Ok, a+.

On continua notre marche, les gens se retournaient sur notre passage. Apparemment ils reconnaissaient Sasuke. Je regardai Sasuke, lui, il regardait droit devant lui ne faisant pas attention aux regards des autres. Je serrer les poings, les villageois n'ont pas à agir comme ça puisqu'il est revenu maintenant. Je vis un homme regardé Sasuke comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet. Il croisa mon regard et je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir. Il se remit en marche en courant presque.

–Pourquoi t'es en colère? demanda Sasuke

–…

–C'est à cause des villageois?

–….

– Ils sont reconnaissant envers toi maintenant, non?

– Non mais t'a pas vu le regard qu'ils te jettent? On dirait que pour eux tu n'es qu'un ….

On s'était arrêter et se regardait droit dans les yeux. Je le vis haussé un sourcil et je détournai mon regard en me taisant.

–Pff, je ne vois pas pourquoi t'es en colère, c'est moi qu'ils regardent pas toi.

Ce n'est pas possible! Comment on peut être aussi con!

–Je sais que c'est toi qu'ils regardent mais ça me dérange parce que …..parce que…

Je me tu, et baissa la tête.

–Parce que?

–Tu es mon ami!

Je le vis écarquillait les yeux, oui ça me dérangé qu'ils en veuillent à Sasuke comme ça. Il avait était seule et c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait en tête que sa vengeance mais maintenant il méritait qu'on le pardonne, Sasuke avait un peu changé depuis son retour. Il était plus... gentil. Je vis Sasuke baissé la tête puis il se remit en marche. J'ai cru voir un petit sourire. Une fois arrivé sur le terrain on s'entraina pendant 2 heures, Sasuke était non seulement fort mais aussi très rapide.

–Tu est fort Naruto.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, Sasuke m'avait fait un compliment et en plus m'a appelé par mon prénom alors que d'habitude c'est soit baka, dobe ou uzuratonkaishi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment-là je me sentis vraiment bien.

–Hé, hé et oui. A force de ne penser qu'à toi, je suis devenu fort pour que tu reviennes à moi.

–O_O? Pff , qu'est-ce que tu racontes ,Baka! dit Sasuke en rougissant un peu.

–Hein?

Je vis que Sasuke avait était d'abord surpris puis il avait un sourire moqueur, je réfléchis à ce que je venais de dire et puis je me mis à rougir de bêtise que j'avais dite.

– Non mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

– Ah oui et c'était quoi, tu voulais dire? Il avait toujours son sourire moqueur.

– Je veux dire que je me suis entraîné dur pour pouvoir te ramener. Je baissais mes yeux et dit : mais on dirait que je n'en ai pas eu besoin.

POV Sasuke:

J'ai failli hoqueter de surprise mais je suis un Uchiwa, et un Uchiwa ne montre pas ses sentiments alors je regardai Naruto avec mon visage indifférent. Il avait baissai la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et au moment où je me décidai à dire quelque chose Naruto dit:

–Ha, ha, ha, désoler je pensais à voix haute.

–…..

– Bon bah, on va manger? Moi j'ai faim après cet entrainement.

Je voyais qu'il se forçait à sourire, il me contourna et partit en direction d'Ichiraku mais j'attrapa son poignet et le fit tourner vers moi.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et dit:

–Naruto si je suis revenu au village ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'ai vengé mon clan mais aussi pour to… je veux dire pour mes amis!

Je le vis écarquillait les yeux. Merde, j'ai failli dire une grosse bêtise. Heureusement pour moi, Naruto est un peu stupide et il n'a rien remarqué.

–Sasuke…. je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois revenu au village, dit Naruto avec son grand sourire.

–Tsss.

Je commença à marcher, je me sentait bien, auprès de Naruto . Ola qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ressaisi toi Sasuke, t'es un Uchiwa!

POV Naruto:

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Ichiraku et je commandai 3 bols tandis que Sasuke en commandait qu'un.

–T'es sûr que 1 bol te suffira? Demandais-je

–Hn.

–Comme tu veux, mais ne vient pas te plaindre après parce qu'un bol de ramens ne t'a pas suffi!

– Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun vous êtes là.

–S…Sakura-chan, je détournai le regard en me rappellent de ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

–…

–J'allais voir l'Hokage quand je vous ai vu, Naruto tu contamine Sasuke avec tes ramens maintenant?

–Hein?

Elle n'avait pas l'air gêné du tout, comment faisait elle?

–Je plaisante, ha ha haha.

–Pourquoi tu vas voir l'Hokage? demanda Sasuke.

–Je dois l'aider à classer des documents médicaux, je vous dis a+.

Elle partit en agitant sa main. Sasuke se tourna vers moi et dit:

–T'es malade?

–Non pourquoi? Dis-je

–T'es tout rouge.

–Ah euh... c'est parce que j'ai chaud.

–Pourtant il ne fait pas très chaud aujourd'hui.

–Rahh, mais j'ai quand même le droit d'avoir chaud non? J'avais crié et maintenant les gens nous regardaient bizarrement.

–Pff, quel idiot!

–Me traite pas d'idiot TEME!

–Baka, arrête de hurler on te regarde.

–Grrrr.

–T'es rouge parce que t'étais gêné quand Sakura était là. Ça ne fait rien de l'avouer.

–Hmpf, si tu le sais pourquoi tu me demande alors! Je me calmai et me rassis. Elle a fait comme si de rien n'était, dis-je

POV Sasuke:

–Je suppose qu'elle a oublié, ou..

Je réfléchi un moment, cette relation entre Naruto et Sakura va peut-être s'améliorer et ils vont sortir ensemble. Non, j'empêcherais que ça arrive car oui je suis amoureux de Naruto, il est à moi et à personne d'autre. Et c'est pour ça que je lui dis:

–Peut être qu'elle voulait juste t'embrasser pour voir et que maintenant elle s'en fiche!

–Hein? Tu... tu crois qu'elle voulait juste me tester?

–Je ne sais pas, les filles sont tous pareilles elles changent de petit copain tous les jours.

Tous les jours, j'exagérais mais il fallait convaincre Naruto qu'elle n'est pas faite pour lui.

–Je vois... je lui parlerai peut-être quand elle aura fini.

–Naruto, tu veux sortir avec elle?

–Hein? Euh je ne sais pas, maintenant que je réfléchi Sakura a toujours était comme une sœur pour moi. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de toi. Tu pourrais sortir avec elle tu sais.

– Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle et puis j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

–Quoi? Ah bon? C'est qui?

Mince, j'ai pensé à haute voix.

–Je plaisantais, Baka.

–Ah, ça m'aurait fait bizarre de toute façon qu'un glaçon comme toi sois amoureux! Ha haha.

–Tss, je lui tournais le dos et me dirigea vers la falaise où il y avait les têtes des Hokages.

–Euh, Sasuke attend! « C'est bizarre il n'a même pas répliqué ».

Tss, il m'énerve Naruto. D'accord je suis un glaçon etc… mais je peux quand même tomber amoureux! Et comme par hasard il a fallu que ce soit de lui!

–Eh! Sasuke attend moi, tu vas où?

–Me suit pas, Baka.

Non ne me suit pas, j'ai du mal à me retenir et je ne sais pas si je vais y résister. Je m'étais grimper jusqu'en haut et m'était assis en face du soleil couchant, quand Naruto me rejoignit et s'est assis à côté de moi.

–C'est pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure que t'es vexé? Dit Naruto

–Je ne suis pas vexé Naruto et j'ai dit que je plaisanté ok!

–Je ne suis pas si idiot que ça. Je sais que tu ne plaisantais pas.

Ouai il n'est pas si idiot que ça, même s'il ne devinera jamais de qui je suis amoureux.

–Alors c'est qui? Tu peux me le dire, je sais garder un secret.

–…

– Est-ce que je connais cette personne?

–….

–Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire? C'est Sakura? T'as peur que ça me fasse du mal? Je t'es dit, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bavard quand il s'y met!

–Dit juste son nom, tu sais bien que je suis très curieux.

Oui malheureusement (ou heureusement) Naruto est très curieux.

–Tais toi , tu parles trop!

–C'est Hinata? Ino? Tenten?

–Pff, qui te dit que c'est une meuf!

Je le vis fronçais les sourcils puis il les haussa comme s'il venait de comprendre ce que je viens de dire.

–Alors c'est un mec?

–Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

–Mais t'as dit que ce n'était pas une fille.

–J'ai dit peut être c'est une fille ou peut être un mec.

Il se tu un long moment. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il doit me trouver dégoutant à présent.

–Tss, alors c'était ça? Comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarqué, c'est évident.

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre d'un coup, est-ce qu'il avait deviné?

–Qu'est-ce qui est évident Dobe.

–Je crois que j'ai trouvé de qui t'es amoureux Sasuke!

Je levai ma tête vers le ciel .Le soleil était couché depuis un moment déjà, il devait être tard. On pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles. Je regardai Naruto, il souriait. Non, il n'avait surement pas deviné sinon il serait surpris ou choqué ou un truc du genre mais sûrement pas souriant.

–Ah oui? T'es à côté de la plaque comme toujours.

–Eh, je n'ai encore rien dit.

–Dit toujours, dis-je avec mon sourire moqueur.

–C'est un mec, c'est ça?

Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça dégoutant.

–Peut être.

–Mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr, c'est un mec oui ou non?

–….

Je baissai la tête, une part de moi avait peur qu'il sache que je l'aime et l'autre part était excitait à l'idée que ça arrive.

–Oui

Je redoutais son regard. Est-ce qu'il me détester maintenant? Allait- il me repousser? J'osai lui j'étais un regard et j'écarquillé les yeux sous le sourire qu'il affiché. C'était son sourire habituel, comme quand il avait gagné un combat ou un truc du genre. Il me regardé avec des yeux grand ouverts et un sourire de 3m. Il s'était appuyé sur ses deux mains et s'était un peu penché vers moi à l'idée d'avoir deviné. Je rougis un peu et détournais les yeux, heureusement pour moi il faisait noir pour voir mes rougeurs. Il est vraiment canon comme ça, brillant sous l'éclat de la lune, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, quel effet ça doit avoir ses lèvres? Et si je le faisais, est-ce qu'il me repousserait?

–Alors j'ai raison, je sais qui c'est.

–…, j'attendis sa réponse.

–C'est….. c'est… Shikamaru!

Je serais resté bouche bée, si je n'étais pas un Uchiwa. Comment avait il put penser que ce soit lui! Commet pouvait on se tromper à ce point!

–J'ai raison?

–Tsss, t'es nul. Et puis pourquoi lui?

–Ben, il est intelligent comme toi. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, il est plutôt réfléchi. Il a un peu un caractère comme toi. En plus il n'est pas si mal que ça, comme toi quoi.

Sans même s'en apercevoir il m'avait fait des compliments et ça me fit plaisir.

–Alors comme ça tu me trouve beau?

–Hein? Ben c'est sûr que t'es pas moche, je veux dire on comprend pourquoi les filles te courent après.

–Merci du compliment.^^

–Humm, alors ce n'est pas lui?

–Non.

–Alors Neji?

–Non.

–Kiba?

–Non.

–Lee?

–Non.

–Gaara?

–Non -'. Ça devient de plus en plus ridicule.

–Kankouro?

–Non, je ne sais même pas qui c'est!

–Choji?

–Baka, non!

–Euh, … Shino?

–Tss laisse tomber!

J'allai me levé quand Naruto me reteint le bras, je me rassis et le regarda. Il était en face de moi avec sa main toujours sur mon poigné et la tête baissé.

–Laisse tombé j'te dis.

–Pff, c'est bon je sais.

–Non, Naruto ce n'est pas Sai.

–Hein? Mais alors il ne reste personne! A moins que ce soit Konohamaru et ça m'étonnerait.

–Baka, t'es curieux à ce point réfléchi mais même si tu le fais tu ne devineras jamais. Bon on rentre?

–Hein?

Pov Naruto:

Il m'a fallu 5 secondes avant de me souvenir que Sasuke habiter chez moi, je me levé et nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon appart. Après qu'on est dîné en plein nuit -' nous allâmes nous couché mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Cette personne dont Sasuke était amoureux m'obsédé, je voulais absolument savoir qui c'était. Peut-être Kakashi? Ou un des mecs qui était dans son équipe quand il a quitté le village? Iruka? Non, ce ne peut pas être Iruka ou Kakashi parce que je pense qu'ils s'aiment et Sasuke n'est sûrement pas intéressait par eux. Si Sasuke est amoureux, c'est sûrement d'une personne qu'il connaît bien, une personne avec qui il passe beaucoup de temps une personne…. et sur ses pensées je me suis endormis.

–Hooo Dobe, réveil toi!

Je sentis qu'on enlevait la couverture qui était sur moi.

–Humm.

POV Sasuke:

Il est vraiment beau comme ça allongé sur ce lit, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus mais ce serais une mauvaise idée.

J'attrapais son pied et le tira vers moi, il se retrouva par terre assis devant moi en frottant sa tête.

–Non mais ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça?

–Il est 9h et on a une mission, dépêche-toi Sakura est passé et on doit aller voir l'Hokage dans 15 minutes.

–Oh une mission? Mais pourquoi ? Il nous reste encore 3 jours.

–T'as du mal compté, maintenant dépêche!

–Pfff, après tout ça va me faire du bien une mission.

Je le regardé se levé et je le vis enlevé son débardeur. Oh mon dieu, si je ne me contrôler pas j'aurais le sang qui coule du nez. Je vis ses abdos et j'ai eu envie de les touchés. Avant que je fasse cette bêtise Naruto me dit:

–Tu veux bien sortir, je m'habille et je te rejoins.

Je sortis de la chambre et me dirigea vers la cuisine le temps qu'il s'habille. Je bu du café et Naruto et moi allâmes voir l'Hokage pour notre mission. Sakura et Kakashi étaient déjà là et un homme que je ne connaissais pas aussi.

–Bien, voici votre mission. Vous devez ramener cet homme au village de Kuro et rapporter un parchemin que leur chef va vous remettre.

–Bien, dit Kakashi puis il se tourna vers nous, on se retrouve à la sortit du village dans 5 minute.

Après s'être préparé Naruto et moi allâmes au point de rendez-vous. Cet fois on était les premiers puis Sakura arriva et 5 minute plus tard Kakashi avec l'autre homme.

–Bonjour, je m'appelle Saru. J'aurais pu aller au village tout seul mais depuis quelques temps un gang de ninja me poursuit.

–Et vous savez pourquoi? Demanda Sakura.

– Non je n'en ai aucune idée.

Après avoir fait un plan Kakashi se mit devant, juste après Sakura à côté de Saru et Naruto et moi derrière.

POV Sasuke:

Cela faisait deux jours qu'on était rentré de cette mission, tout s'était bien déroulé à part quelques gêneurs sur le route qu'on n'avait eu aucun mal à s'en débarrasser. Ces derniers temps, je trouve que Naruto est bizarre. Quand je lui jetai un coup d'œil (ce qui m'arrive souvent) je le surprends entrain de m'observer, et dès qu'il voit que je le regarde il détourne les yeux. Au début j'ai pensé qu'il commencé à avoir des sentiments pour moi mais plus je réfléchi, plus je pense que c'est autre chose. On était assis sous l'arbre qui se trouve sur le terrain d'entrainement, on venait de finir de s'entrainait et avaient décidé de se reposer. Je tournai la tête vers Naruto qui est à côté de moi, il m'observait encore, alors je lui dis:

–Bon tu me dis pourquoi tu m'observe?

–Hein? Euh bah je cherche toujours ton amoureux, et je m'étais dit que si t'es amoureux tu devais tout le temps observer cette personne et donc c'est pour voir qui tu observes le plus souvent.

Quel idiot! Il n'a pas encore oublié cette histoire.

–Ecoute Naruto, laisse tomber ok?

–Non je …

–Sasukee, Narutoo.

C'était Sakura qui courait vers nous en agitant son bras droit.

–Vous connaissez la nouvelle?

–Quelle nouvelle? Demanda Naruto.

–…

Je ne savais pas de quoi elle voulait parler et je trouvai qu'elle regardé Naruto bizarrement, avait-elle devinait? Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête avec ça, bien sûr que non, elle ne savait rien.

–Le village organise un festival dans une semaine!

Quoi? C'était ça la bonne nouvelle?

–C'est tout? Dis-je en levant un sourcil.

–Comment ça c'est tout? Tu t'en rends compte ? Ça va être génial, il y aura plein de jeux , des manèges et des feux d'artifices!

–Wahhhhhhh, c'est troop géniaaal, dis Naruto.

–Pffff, ce n'est qu'un festival et on n'est pas obliger d'y aller que je sache!

–Non, mais pourquoi rater cette occasion de s'amuser ? Sai m'a invité d'y aller avec lui et vous? Avec qui iraient-vous?

Naruto et moi se regardâmes puis je détourna la tête et dis:

– Tsss, moi je n'y vais pas de toute façon. Je me levai et partit.

Il était 21h. Demain c'était le festival et cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que j'étais assis sur le canapé à regarder la télé. J 'avait envie d'y aller, mais avec Naruto sauf qu'il doit avoir invité Hinata ou quelqu'un d'autre. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Naruto apparut dans le salon, il me regarda puis vint se mettre en face de moi.

– Sasuke tu ne viens toujours pas au festival demain?

–Non.

–Mais pourquoi?

–Tss, pourquoi je viendrais? Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas.

–Mais c'est ta chance! Invite le garçon dont t'es amoureux, tu t'amuseras bien avec lui non?

–Non. Il ne voudra jamais venir avec moi.

–Qu'est-ce que t'en sais!

–Ca suffit Naruto je ne viendrais pas à ce festival!

Il baissa la tête. Je ne voyais plus son visage. Il ne comprenait rien ! C'est lui que j'aime, c'est lui que j'ai envie d'inviter, c'est lui dont j'ai envie de prendre dans mes bras, embrasser.

–Alors viens avec moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux et d'un coup j'ai sentis le bonheur m'envahir. Naruto m'invité et je voulais accepter mais il se douterait de quelque chose alors je refusai.

–Naruto je te dis que je ne veux pas y aller et pourquoi tu n'y va pas avec Hinata ?

POV Naruto:

« Parce que c'est avec toi que je veux y aller ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voilà ce dont j'avais envie de lui dire et à la place je trouvai un mensonge.

–Je lui ai déjà demandé et elle y va avec Kiba, aller viens avec moi je vais être tout seul sinon.

J'ai cru voir de la colère dans ses yeux une seconde mais peut être que je me faisais des illusions.

–Demande à quelqu'un d'autre alors.

–J'ai demandé à tout le monde et personne ne veux venir avec moi. « Bien sûr c'était encore un mensonge. »

–Pfft.

Je serrer les poings, et sans m'en rendre compte je lui balançai:

–Ce n'est pas parce que t'es amoureux de quelqu'un et que tu n'as pas assez de courage de le lui avouer que tu dois rester ici tout seul ! Si ça te dérange à ce point de venir avec moi TRES BIEN! De toute façon je m'en fous de ce qui peut t'arriver!

Je venais de lui hurler dessus, je le regardai droit dans les yeux et partit dans ma chambre.

POV Sasuke:

Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tient-il tant à ce que je vienne? Pourquoi se met-il en colère juste pour ça? Fatiguer de tout ça, je partis dormir.

…

J'ouvris les yeux, et resta allonger encore un peu avant de me lever. Il était 10h du matin. Je m'habillai et alla dans la cousine, je me souvins du dispute qu'on avait eu Naruto et moi hier soir et je sortis de l'appart. Un peu de l'air frais me ferais le plus grand bien. En marchant dans la rue, j'aperçus Hinata. Elle était très timide et aussi très belle. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Naruto depuis l'académie sauf ce dernier. Je me dirigeai vers elle.

–Salut Hinata.

–S...salut Sasuke, t... tu vas b... bien?

– Oui et toi?

–O... oui, tu vas au f... festival?

–Non, j'ai entendu dire que tu allais avec Kiba.

–Hein? M... mais n... non j... je ne vais p... pas avec l... lui.

–Ah bon?

–J... j'avais demandé à N ... Naruto mais i... il m'a dit qu'il a... allait avec quelqu'un d... d'autre.

Je fus surpris de cette nouvelle, Naruto m'avait dit qu'il lui avait demandé et qu'elle avait refusé. Maintenant Hinata me disait tout le contraire, mais alors pourquoi m'aurait-il mentit? Et puis pourquoi m'a-t-il invité alors qu'il va avec quelqu'un d'autre?

–Tu sais avec qui il va Hinata?

–J... je ne sais p... pas, mais il n... n'a pas non plus accepté l... L'invitation d... de Kiba.

Je ne comprenais rien, je dis au revoir à Hinata puis je partis vers mon endroit préférer ainsi que celui de Naruto « et voilà, je pense encore à lui! » la tour où il y avait les têtes des hokages. Je m'allongeai là et resta comme ça je ne sais combien de temps mais quand je me décidai à me lever il faisait déjà nuit et on entendait du bruit. Je descendis et marcha dans le village, le festival avait commencé et tout le village y était. Certains jouaient, d'autres faisait des stands de jeux ou mangeaient. J'aperçus une tête blonde. C'était Naruto, il était en train de tirer sur quelque chose en face de lui puis on lui tendit une peluche .Il était vraiment beau à ce moment-là. Il portait un tee-shirt rouge avec une veste noir ainsi qu'un pantalon noir moulant ses fesses avec quelques chaînes sur le côté. Naruto pris la peluche qu'il venait de gagner et la tendis à une fille qui était à côté de lui. Maintenant que je regardais bien il était entouré des filles, elles voulaient sûrement que Naruto leurs offrent tous ces peluches. La jalousie m'envahi et je me dirigeai droit vers lui.

–En voilà un autre et celui-ci est pour toi….

J'étais derrière lui et il s'était retourné vers moi en souriant et me tendis une peluche « chat rouge » en croyant que j'étais une de ces filles. Puis en me voyant, son regard devint sérieux mais il me tendait toujours la peluche.

–Alors tu la prends? Si tu n'en veux pas donne-la à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je pris la peluche qu'il m'offrait, mon cœur battait à la chamade.

–Bon les filles, j'y vais.

– Oh non, moi je n'en ai pas eus. On entendit des plaintes puis Naruto s'avança vers moi et leur dit:

–Désolé les filles, plus tard d'accord ? Puis il m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena vers un banc qui était un peu à l'écart sous un arbre. Il me dit d'attendre là. Je regardai la peluche et la serra dans mes bras. C'était mon premier cadeau de la part de Naruto et sûrement le dernier.

–On dirait que t'aime cette peluche malgré le fait que t'as hésité à la prendre.

Naruto était revenu avec deux brochettes de yokiri, il m'en tendit un et m'apercevant que je n'avais rien mangé de la journée je croquai dedans. Naruto s'assis à côté de moi et fit pareille. Après quelques minutes, me souvenant de la conversation avec Hinata je demandai à Naruto:

–Naruto c'est vrai que t'as invité Hinata?

Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me réponde.

–Non.

Je fus surpris de cette réponse, alors Hinata avait dit vrai , je pensais que Naruto allait au moins nier mais il décida d'être honnête.

–Alors pourquoi m'avoir mentit?

–Huumpf, je... je savais que tu ne voudrais pas venir parce que les fêtes ou les festivals ce n'est pas ton truc mais je voulais te convaincre, que tu t'amuses un peu au lieu de penser à ce mec.

Je fis un mini sourire.

POV Naruto:

Je baissai la tête et dit:

–Tu... tu ne crois pas que tu devrais laisser tomber ce mec finalement?

Cela faisait déjà 2 jours que je m'étais rendu compte de ce que j'éprouvé envers Sasuke. J'étais amoureux de lui mais il aimait déjà quelqu'un alors je n'avais aucune chance et malgré ça ce soir j'avais envies de la tenter. Tant pis s'il me repousse, tant pis s'il m'évite après ça mais je l'aime tellement alors il n'est pas question que je le laisse à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il me regarda un moment surpris puis tourna sa tête vers le ciel et souris.

–Non, j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir quand on s'est disputé. T'as raison, jusqu'à là je n'avais pas assez de courage pour lui dévoiler mes sentiments mais finalement je vais le faire ce soir. Tant pis si ce n'est pas réciproque.

Je serai les poings, alors comme ça il aimait ce mec à ce point? C'est trop tard maintenant, je n'ai aucune chance. J'avais envies de pleurer, j'étais amoureux de Sasuke depuis 4 ans déjà sauf que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte. Je sentis mon cœur se serré, je me levai d'un coup puis partit en courant. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage et je n'arriver pas à les en empêcher. Je ne pensais pas que cela ferait mal à ce point de se faire rejeter. Car oui Sasuke m'avait rejeté en quelque sorte, je m'étais imaginé à lui déclarer mon amour pour lui et soit il accepterait soit il refuserait mais là, dire comme ça qu'il allait se déclarer à un autre même s'il pense qu'il n'a aucune chance. Ca faisait tellement mal, j'avais du mal à respirer. Je rentrai dans mon appartement m'enferma dans ma chambre et pleura toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Pov Sasuke:

Je sentis Naruto se levait et partir en courant. Je fronçai les sourcils qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça? J'allai l'appeler mais il était déjà loin. Avait-il oublié de faire un truc ? Non je ne pense pas. Est-ce que j'avais dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas? Je réfléchis à la conversation qu'on venait d'avoir. Non serait-il possible qu'il… J'écarquillai les yeux et je sentis mon cœur bondir, j'avais envie de rire. Je me levai et couru jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto.

POV Naruto:

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ce devait être Sasuke. Pourquoi revenait-il? Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que j'étais allongé sur mon lit en pensant à lui. Avait-il déclarer son amour pour l'autre? Mais alors pourquoi rentré ? Je l'entendis frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Il devait venir pour m'annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle, enfin pour lui. Je fis semblant de dormir et ne répondis pas.

–Naruto? T'es là?

Va-t'en s'il te plaît, je ne veux rien savoir. Je fermai mes yeux et serra les dents.

–Naruto si t'es là répond moi.

–…

–Il faut que je te dise un truc.

Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux alors ne me fais pas souffrir s'il te plaît, va-t'en.

–Naruto je rentre.

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers mon lit puis s'assit à côté de moi et me regarda. J'avais les yeux ouverts. Je tournai la tête pour le regarda à mon tour en me redressant.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pourquoi t'es là?

–Je te rappel que j'habite chez toi pour un moment.

–Je voulais dire, pourquoi t'es pas au festival entrain de te déclarer?

–…

–A moins que c'est déjà fait.

–Non, je vais le faire.

–Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? Tu veux des conseils ou quoi!

–Naruto la personne dont je suis amoureux, enfaite c'est..

–Je ne veux pas le savoir! Et puis je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me le dire.

–Naruto il faut que tu le sache!

–Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça?

Je serai les dents et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait un regard sérieux.

–Parce que la personne que j'aime, depuis le début c'est TOI. C'est de toi que je suis amoureux Naruto!

J'écarquillai les yeux, j'avais dû mal entendre.

–Hein? Euh tu peux redire s'te plaît ? Parce que j'ai crus que t'as dit que c'est de moi que t'es amoureux. Ha haha

POV Sasuke:

Il se gratta la tête avec un sourire bête.

–Non t'as bien entendu. C'est toi que j'aime.

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que je m'étonnais que Naruto ne l'entende pas.

–C'est vrai?

Je fus surpris de sa question mais je lui répondis.

–Oui.

–Sasuke moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime.

J'étais tellement content que je n'arrivais pas à parler. J'étais ridicule pour un Uchiwa mais je m'en fichais, Naruto m'aimait et c'est tout ce qui compté pour moi. Je pris Naruto dans mes bras et l'embrassa. Dès que nos lèvres se touchèrent je sentis tout mon corps frissonner ainsi que celle de Naruto. Je léchai sa lèvre du bas puis il ouvrit la bouche pour autoriser ma langue. On s'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'on ne peut plus respirer puis je le regardai en posant mon front sur le sien et reprenant mon souffle. Ce soir-là je m'endormis avec Naruto dans mes bras.


End file.
